When You Need a Friend
by DrivenByPassion
Summary: Sam and Finn were never really close... But that's about to change. *Took a short break, but back now with a new chapter : *
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Just wanted to start out by saying that this is my first ever fic! I'm sorry if it sucks because I suck at grammar and spelling, but I've been reading stories for a while now and finally decided to try it. If you like this story and want to see another chapter then don't forget to review it, but you should review it anyway so I can know what to fix 3

-T

Finn's Point of View

It was a normal day, just like any other. First I went to school, and then had football practice, showered up, went home and did my homework.

As I was laying on my bed just digging into my math homework, ok so maybe I was procrastinating a little, but anyway as I was saying I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, assuming it was just Rachel nagging about something I forgot to do.. Again, I decided to ignore it and finish.

I finally finished my homework about half an hour later and decided to check my phone, when I did I saw a message from Sam saying 'call me'. Now Sam and I are friends, don't get me wrong, but we aren't close friends, and don't usually text each other. Assuming he needs something important I decided to call him back immediately.

I called Sam two times on his cell and got no answer, I figure he just couldn't hear it vibrate or whatever, no big so I went and got a phonebook and flipped to the 'E' section to find his house number. As I'm waiting for someone to answer at the other end I'm thinking to myself, what could Sam possibly need from me? Before I could even answer myself somebody on the other line picked up but didn't say anything, all I could hear in the background was screaming and crying. I slam the phone down, something is wrong; does this have anything to do with why Sam called earlier? Whatever it was I needed to get over there… Now!

I ran through the house and grabbed the keys to my truck without even telling anyone where I was going. I sped down the road and after a couple minutes of driving I finally got to Sam's street. I was almost at Sam's house when I look over and see someone walking down the road sobbing and holding a small bag and a broken guitar.. It was Sam.

I pull up next to him, roll down the window, and yell get in. He looked up and stared at me for a minute, tears dripping down his face, without another second he threw his things in the back of the truck and got in the passenger side.

It was a pretty silent ride except for Sam's occasional sobs. I hadn't asked him what happened yet; I wanted to go somewhere quiet where we could just talk, so I decided to take us to an abandoned park not far from here, nobody every goes there so it's the perfect place to just go and talk things through.

Once we got to the park I took Sam by the arm and dragged him over to the swings and I asked him 'What happened Sam?' He started crying again, but after a couple minutes he started to get himself back together. 'I-I-I got kicked out Finn! My father, he overheard a conversation that my mother and I were having and he kicked me out and snapped my guitar!' Sam said, probably a little louder than necessary, good thing this park is abandoned. I didn't understand what kind of conversation could be so bad that he could get kicked out and I didn't want to pry too much, but I needed to know. 'What was the conversation about Sam? What could be so bad?' I asked. Sam was staring into his lap, sobbing, he gathered himself again before answering, 'I can't tell you Finn, you're going to hate me, and I really need a friend right now'. I still didn't understand, so I had to push a little more, 'Sam, I know we aren't close friends, but I'm here for you, I really am and I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I will understand'. He took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes and said 'Finn, I'm gay'.

Thanks for reading everyone! I know it was really short, but I wanted to just test the waters a little, as I said, I've never written one before! Also, please let me know if you find and spelling or grammar mistakes :) P.s REVIEW! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the kind words and the reviews, I'm still pondering how I would like things to unfold but I hope to keep everyone's attention and enjoyment As always, keep the reviews coming, let me know if you find errors or want questions answered. I am planning on this being at LEAST 10 chapters, and I might like to extend it into multiple stories, oh the possibilities, ahah.

-T

Finn's P.O.V: (I seem to prefer it this way, although I hope to switch it up in future chapters)

I was shocked, and that is putting it mildly. I mean, I don't care that Sam is gay, and I'm definitely not going to abandon him, he obviously cares about me enough to disclose his deepest secrets to me. Yet here I am, sitting next to him on the swings, my mouth hanging ajar, and I can see the hurt on Sam's face. I'm quick to react, I shut my mouth and say 'Sam, I don't care if your gay, I mean I was shocked sure, but who wouldn't have been?' he seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head in agreement. 'This doesn't change a thing between us bro, if anything, the trust you have in me will make us closer.' 'You really think so?' replied Sam, a slight tinge of despair still in his voice. 'For sure dude!' I replied. This brought a smile to his face. 'Let's go get some pizza' I suggested. He nodded in agreement and we were off.

The ride to the pizza place was short and silent, but it wasn't really an awkward silence. My mind was racing, 'I can't believe Sam's gay' I think to myself. I didn't lie to him, I really don't care that he's gay, in fact I have been in doubt about my own sexuality the past couple months. Finding out that Sam's gay intrigues me a little, I've never been able to let my feelings out to someone who understands me. I'd like to see where this leads us; no rush though, for now, let's starts with pizza.

We arrive at the pizza place and I'm so hungry I could probably eat one of everything. We end up sharing a large pizza and a two liter bottle of pop, a couple good burps later and were on our way home. That's when I realize, Sam doesn't have a home, so I decide then and there that Sam is going to be living with me, and I know that my mom and Burt will understand.

I start towards the house when 'Where are you going?' asks Sam. 'To OUR house' I reply, putting emphasis on 'our'. His face turns into a frown, 'No Finn, I can't let you do this; I don't want to invade, I'll be alright, just take me back to the park'. I look over at him, 'You must be kidding me right? Do you think I'd actually do that? You're staying with us, that's final'

When we got to the house I went straight to the living room to give Burt and my mom a heads up about Sam and as I figured, they had no issue with it. In fact as soon as I told them my mom jumped right up and made same a bowl of soup. We don't have a big house so that means no spare bedroom, so for tonight Sam is going to sleep in my room, my bed to be exact. I've never been so confused about my sexuality as I am right now, the thought of sharing a bed with Sam shouldn't have any effect on me right, well it kind of turns me on. Maybe it's wrong to have these feelings, why is this so complicated?

I was so busy going through these feelings in my head that I didn't even realize I was spacing out and staring at Sam, I hope it didn't make him feel awkward. I look down and apologize. 'Ha-ha, no problem' he replied. I guess I was so focused on these thoughts that I didn't realize how hungry I was. I grab a bowl and eat some soup, three servings to be in fact, despite just having pizza not even an hour ago.

When the time comes I show Sam to my room and explain the sleeping arrangements. He doesn't seem to have a problem with it. I mean I didn't expect him to anyway, and even though he is out of the closet, I'm convinced that he won't try anything on me, we're buds.

I don't know about Sam, but I'm exhausted, it's been a long day and I'm ready to hit the sack. I can only assume he feels the same because he can't keep his eyes open. Thank god its Saturday tomorrow is all I can say; I need this extra sleep badly.

Sam didn't bring many things when he got kicked out so I let him use my things for now until we got to the store on Monday, but this weekend was going to be about relaxing. The weekend passed so quickly, probably because I slept through most of it. Sam and I chilled around the house mostly, playing games, homework, etc. By the time Sunday night rolled around we were dreading the next day at school.

I woke the next morning and instantly rolled over. I didn't make it very far when my arm whipped around and landed on something, that something was Sam. I had completely forgotten about him being here. Although I have a king sized bed, easily big enough for 3 or more people to comfortably sleep in we still somehow ended up spooning in the very middle. This is the most sexual thing I've done with a guy. I like snuggling Sam more than I liked snuggling Rachel, he feels so strong and solid compared to her. It was now that I realized he was awake, I'm not surprised that we woke up after realizing he had my 7 inches of hard meat pressing against his ass, embarrassed I quickly scooted away.

Sam turned around and looked me in the eyes, I know I was blushing. Sam saw that I was embarrassed 'don't worry; it happens to all of us' us he said with a wink as he grabbed his obviously solid junk. I felt better knowing there was nothing weird between us. I liked watching him grab his junk like that; I hope he didn't notice me staring. I'm starting to find it harder and harder to deny that I'm not curious about guys, I can't seem to find a time when there isn't something gay going on in my head. I'm going to have to explore these feeling, and I want to do it with Sam but how do you bring something like that up?

For now I put all thoughts out of my head, gay or otherwise, and focus on lugging myself out of bed to get ready for school. 'We're going to go get you your own everything today after school, ok' I said to Sam. He looked up as if to protest but when he saw the look on my face he just smiled and said 'ok'.

We finally get out of bed and start getting ready for school, grab a bite to eat and were off. The drive was quick but the day was long, man was a glad to be home.

There is not much to do here, but at least were not stuck in dusty old classrooms. Sam comes over and sits down next to me and we watch TV until dinner. I find myself staring at Sam when he's not looking, like all the time, it's almost as if my eyes are instantly drawn to him. That sexy face, those perfect lips, and the chiselled abs, mmm makes me melt a little when I think about it. Am I really thinking this about Sam right now? I guess my mind is made up; I like men just as much as I like girls. Now things get interesting.

After dinner we watching a little more TV, did our homework and went to get ready for bed. As we were undressing I couldn't keep my eyes of Sam as usual. He looked up at me and I quickly turned away, that was close. We got into bed and I just lay there with my eyes shut, I couldn't hear any snoring so I assumed Sam was still awake, I turned over and there he was staring at me, he looked so cute. 'I see the way you look at me Finn, and I think I know what you want'. Sam slowly inched forward until our lips met; it wasn't a very sexual kiss, more romantic and sensual. When we finished out lips separated, our eyes met, and all i could say was 'wow'.

Ok everyone, here my attempt at the second chapter. I made a twitter so I can update everyone with my progress as I write each chapter, so please follow .com/DBPWriterT and don't forget to review 3

-T


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I got really busy with work and school and whenever I sat down to start writing I could never decide how to move forward with the next chapter, but I think I'm back now and I'm already planning number 4! I just noticed that in my last chapter the link got cut out, so if anybody actually wants updates on my story please message me for the link. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. And let me know if you notice anything wrong or off. Thanks.

-T

Sam's P.O.V: (re-living the final paragraph of chapter 2 from Sam's view)

I know he must be awake, I see him staring at me all the time, and maybe he wants me? I hear him stirring, this is going to be a big risk, but it might just be worth it. Finn turns on his side and our eyes meet. I slowly move in until our lips touch. It's like I'm stuck in a euphoric state, the thing that brings me back to earth is hearing Finn finally speak, 'wow' he whispers.

I don't know if awkward would be the right way to describe the situation after our kiss, more like, comfortable with a slight off balance. We lay in bed for a couple more minutes; we needed to talk about what just happened, sooner rather than later.

We had to start getting ready for school or we were going to be late. We got up and took turns in the bathroom; I was ready and waiting for Finn in the car. The car ride to school was definitely more awkward than the morning was, we didn't speak the whole was to school. We finally arrived; Finn and I don't have any classes with each other, except we have glee club together after school, so we would have to wait to talk until after glee. I gave Finn a slight nod and we went our separate ways.

School seemed to be going by extra slow today, all because it somehow knows that I have things to do, but what can I do but wait it out? I decide to send Finn a text, 'We need to talk' I send it to Finn. A couple minutes later I finally get Finn's reply, 'Yeah, I kind of thought so' he said. 'Today after glee, your mom and Kurt's dad are gone, and Kurt's going to be with Blaine' I send the message and he replies with 'ok'.

Finally school was over and it was time for glee club. Mr. Shue didn't really talk too much; he gave us our assignment for the week and let us get working. Our assignment this week was to find the best feel good song and perform it as a duet with a partner. I'm wanted to be partners with Finn, but I knew that wouldn't happen as long as he was dating Rachel, so I partnered with Santana instead. I wonder how mine and Finn's little talk will affect his relationship, I'd hate to be a home wrecker, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

Finn and I walked to the car and the silent ride home that was sure to await us. We got home and went to the kitchen to get snacks; I sat at the table while Finn raided the cupboards. I quickly realised that if I wanted this conversation to start, and I did, that I'd have to start it myself.

I took a deep breath, looked up from the table, and began to speak, 'So, Finn, about this morning'. He turned around and looked at me, trying to decide how to respond to me properly I assume. He looked at me for a couple more seconds before he finally spoke, 'What about this morning?' Something inside me just snapped and I couldn't believe he was actually going to pretend like nothing happened. I jumped up, walked over to him, got right in his face and went off, 'What do you mean what about this morning? Are you actually going to pretend that we didn't kiss? Are you going to sit there and pretend it didn't leave you breathless? Are you going to forget it ever happened and go running back to Rachel? She's the biggest bitch I know, and she doesn't deserve to have you!' I kept going off at him, I was just so angry that I couldn't stop, well that is until our lips met again. This time he started the kiss. Oh, it was just like last time, better maybe, his smell, his taste, my lust, it was just overpowering. When our lips finally separated, it was me this time that was saying wow.

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I just wanted to melt. 'I'm sorry' he said 'I guess I was just a little scared, I've never had these feelings for a guy before, heck I don't even feel this strong for Rachel.' He was blushing now, I feel bad for yelling at him. 'No, I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have expected you to feel something, but we really need to sort this through.' He sighed, 'ok, let's go to my… I mean our room', 'ok' I replied. And we went upstairs.

Since Finn wasn't really interested in talking about the incident, well the incidents, I decided to start off the conversation again. 'So, you have feelings for me?' I asked with a smile. He gave a slight grin and a nod. 'I have feelings for you too Finn, so what are we going to do about it?' Another sigh from Finn, 'I really like you Sam, and knowing you feel the same way, I don't want to just ignore it, but that means I have to end it with Rachel.' I couldn't contain myself, I was so happy, 'You're willing to do that for me?' I asked. We were both all smiles now, 'Of course, I would do anything for my boyfriend,' he said with a wink. It took me a little off guard that he was so on board with this so soon. I didn't want to make him feel forced into anything though, 'Are you sure' I asked. He crawled over to me, pushed me on the bed and gave me a gentle kiss on the mouth. 'I'll take that as a yes' I said.

We spent the rest of our alone time cuddling on our bed, it was so nice, I was in heaven. The front door opened and we heard Burt and Carol calling out to see if anybody was home. Finn yelled back that we'd be down in a minute. We got out of bed and Finn gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we went downstairs to greet them.

'How was glee club?' Carol asked the both of us. Finn answered, 'pretty good, we have an assignment to try and find the best feel good song and then perform it as a duet with a partner.' 'Oh that's so interesting! Who's your partner?' she asked. 'Rachel' Finn replied, 'Shocking' she said. Her next question was directed at me, 'Who's your partner Sam?' 'Santana' I told her. 'Oh she's a really good singer! You guys are both going to do so well!' After that she and Burt went to their room, hard to believe it's already almost 6.

'I just texted Rachel' said Finn, 'What did you say?' I asked. 'I told her that I wanted to meet her for coffee in an hour, I'm going to end it with her' I was a little shocked, so I asked 'Why so soon?' to which he replied 'I just want to focus on us, not have to worry about us.' I know I was blushing; he is just the sweetest boy ever.

Finn and I did our homework and then he went to meet Rachel. He must know as well as I do that this isn't going to end very well, I feel sorry for anybody that's going to be in that coffee shop when he does it that's all I can say.

Neither of us have eaten yet, Carol said to just eat whatever we can find, and since I know how stressed Finn is going to be when I gets back I decided to make us dinner. I looked in the cupboards and found some sauce and noodles, I set some water to boil, and grab some garlic bread from the other cupboard. This is going to be one of the best spaghetti feasts he has ever tasted; I said one of the best because everybody knows that the best spaghetti is made from homemade sauce, not store bought. The noodle have just finished cooking, I strain the water out and add the sauce, the garlic bread it in the oven and Finn should be home soon. That's when I get a text from Finn, 'On my way' is all it says, so I reply 'I've got a special surprise for you when you get home ' 'Can't wait ' he replies.

I finish setting the table just as he walks in the door, he doesn't look that well. I fill out plates, set one in front of him, and take mine to the other side of the table. We eat in silence for a bit before I speak up, 'tell me all about it Finn' he looks at me, sighs, and starts to tell his story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Replying to one of the reviews I got; I took the break because I was swamped with school and work. I'm really trying to work on the story; I just have trouble finding time! And also replying to another about how quickly they became boyfriends, I wrote the last chapter at around 4am, and was rushing to finish it and go to bed, I regretted not putting my all into it but I don't feel I could possibly go back and change it. As always, please review and leave me recommendations! Also, follow my twitter for updates: dbpwritert**

**-T**

**Finn's P.O.V –**

This isn't going to end well I think to myself. I get in my car and started heading towards the coffee shop where I'm meeting Rachel. When I arrive I can already see her car sitting in the parking lot, I park well away from it, just in case she gets really mad and storms out. I turn the car off, take a deep breath, and head in.

Rachel is sitting at a table in the back of the coffee shop; I go over and sit down. My heat is beating so loud right now, I'm sure she can hear it too. She looks me in the eyes, I know she can tell that something isn't right and she only backs up my suspicion by asking me 'What's Wrong?' She's good; I'll never know how she does it. I try to make eye contact with her, but I know how much I'm about to hurt her and I can't bear to see it in her eyes. One last deep breath, I look up and say 'Rachel, we need to break up'. Her jaw drops; I can't exactly tell what she's feeling right now so I continue. 'It's not you, it's me, there's just a lot going on with me right now and I really need to figure it out. Are you going to be okay?' I can see a single tear streaming down her face and I know she's barely keeping herself together. She slowly stands up and walks over to me. "She's going to hug me goodbye" I think. I stand up to meet her embrace, I smile, admiring her understanding; just as we're about to hug she brings her arm down and slaps me right across my cheek. I'm in shock, my check is stinging, everybody is staring, and Rachel is running out the door screaming "I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON!" This definitely didn't go as I suspected.

I was quick to leave after Rachel's outburst; I get in my car and head home. When I arrive I go into the kitchen to find Sam cooking supper, I love him so much. 'Hey, how did it go?' he asks. I sigh because that's really the best way to describe how I feel, but i don't want to brush off Sam so I elaborate. I explain the meeting in perfect detail, I don't leave anything out. When I finish the story he just chuckles, I give him an inquisitive look. 'That just doesn't surprise me, the way she reacted, Rachel always was and always will be the biggest drama queen I know.' Even I have to laugh a little, it's so true.

We chat a little bit longer while we wait for dinner to finish, when it does Sam gets up and serves it to me like the gentleman he is; supper was delicious. After dinner is finished we both do the dishes together and then go watch some TV before bed.

We go to our bedroom and start getting changed; it's rather hot this time of the year so we opt for sleeping in just our boxers. Being around Sam when he isn't wearing a shirt makes me a little self-conscious. I know I'm not fat by any means, but he has such a nice body, and those abs just make me drool! It's hard to believe that less than a month ago I would have never enjoyed having these kinds of thoughts about another guy, and now, that's all I can think about.

We climb into bed and get under the covers, I turn to face Sam who's already staring at me, our eyes meet and I move in to close the gap between our lips. The kiss started out innocent, but due to our pent up sexual frustration it quickly becomes savage, our hands our all over each other's body, I can feel him rubbing up and down my back, stopping every so often to give my ass a good squeeze. I love the feeling of his abs, so smooth to the touch yet so hard at the same time. His tongue is exploring every part of my mouth, I set my tongue into action and very soon it's like a wrestling match in our mouths, both fighting to dominate the other out of pure lust. We continue making out for another 15 minutes before I break the action, I pull Sam close and whisper in his ear, 'You turn me on so much, and I'm so happy you're mine, this weekend I have something planned, just for the two of us.' He puts his hand on my bulge, 'I hope this is involved in the surprise' he whispers back with a wink, 'well it just might be' I say with a wink. One final kiss and were out like lights.

The rest of the week couldn't have gone slower, but that's always the case when you are anticipating something. Finally Friday arrives; I use my free period off school to go buy supplies that we will need for tonight. Fate must be on our side, Burt and my mom are going away this weekend, and I just got a text from Kurt letting me know that he is staying at Blaine's all weekend. We will have the house all to ourselves.

I head back to school for Glee club after making a quick stop home to stash the things I bought. Glee went quickly, Mr. Shue gave us a new assignment and this time me and Sam got to be partners, I tried to ignore Rachel's glares, but I'm pretty sure she didn't look away the entire time. I didn't pay any attention to her though, I feel like my life is in such a good place right now that not even she can wreck it!

On the way home I tell Sam about the good news, 'So bud, my mom and Burt are going to be gone all weekend' 'That's awesome!' he exclaims. I give a slight smirk, 'That's not the best part, Kurt's gone to stay with Blaine all weekend too' he looks at me and his face breaks out into a wicked grin 'This is going to be the best weekend of my life.' He says. Both of us are all smiles the entire way home. When we get in the door we go straight to the kitchen where I find a note from my mom; _**Finn & Sam, here is some money for you guys to order some pizza and buy some snacks, have a fun weekend and we'll see you Sunday night, Love Carol and Burt.**_ 'I don't think they realize just how fun our weekend will actually be' I think to myself.

'Hey Finn, I'm going to take a shower' said Sam, 'ok' I reply. Sam goes upstairs and I hear the shower start, that's when I get an idea. I walk up the stairs and go into the bathroom, its already steaming up. 'Hey Sam' I call, 'Yeah?' he replies. 'How would you feel if I got in there with you?' I asked. Sam sticks his head out of the shower curtain with a grin from cheek to cheek, 'I would love that' he says. I undress and grab a towel. I'm beyond nervous right now, this is going to be the first time I see Sam naked. I mean I've caught a glimpse or two in the locker room, but this is going to be full on naked, and just for me, my heart flutters a little as I step into the shower.

'Wow, your beautiful' I say, only half aware that I did. Sam smiles, grabs my hand, looks me in the eye and says 'that would be you big guy' he kisses me. It wasn't a sloppy sexual kiss, more like a soft romantic one, I liked it a lot. I look at him for the first time, standing there in all his glory and I'm just mesmerised. 'You're packing some serious heat there Sam' I say without taking my eyes away. Even at its softest I'd say he's a good 6 inches, he gives a slight chuckle and replies 'Wait till you see me in action' 'Oh I plan on it' I say with a wink. We just stand there staring at each other for a couple minutes before Sam speaks and snaps me out of my daze. 'Do you want to take turns washing each other?' 'Sure' I reply with a smile 'but only if I get to wash you first' 'I'm down for that' he replies.

I lather up my hands with some shampoo and go to work on his hair, he has such nice hair, and I love playing with it. I finish with his hair and soap up a cloth. I start with his upper body; I wash his muscular arms, and his back. Next I move to his chest, perfect hairless pecks, and then I move down to his abs, I spend an ample amount of time there, just for my own pleasure. I skip past his crotch and move onto his perfect bubble butt, strong legs, and sexy feet. Moving back up I start with his balls, man are they ever huge! He starts getting hard, but that's expected, his cock now stands at a solid 9 inches and it's so thick I can barely fit my hand around it all the way. I give it a good and a couple good strokes when I finish to which he gives a lustful moan. I can't stop staring at his monster, I mean I'm not small by any means with 5 inches soft and 8 hard, but dude, he's huge!

He rinses the suds off and starts washing me, he has such good hands, the way he handles my body, all the way down to the strokes at the end. Now were both clean, and hard as rocks, we get out of the shower, and go to my room in our towels. Sam drops his towel and gets dressed in some boxers, pyjamas and an undershirt then crawls into my bed. I walk over to the dresser where I stashed everything that I bought earlier that day. I open the drawer, bring out the bag, and set the items on the night stand for Sam to check out.

I didn't get anything to kinky, after all it was our first time and I wanted romance, not kink. I bought some different types of condoms, ones that glow, ones that change temperature, the barely there brand, and the ribbed ones. I also bought some flavoured lubes. After all we have a whole weekend to ourselves and I want to make the most of it. Sam seems impressed and definitely up for the challenge.

Sam set the condoms and lubes back on the night table and crawled seductively across the bed towards me. He pushed me down and sat on my stomach as we made out. Slowly I felt his tongue pushing into my mouth, I loved it when he took control of me but I always fight back. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and we explored each other. Sam broke the kiss, looked me in the eyes and asked 'Are you sure you're ready for this?' I couldn't help but smile, 'beyond ready' I replied, and with that we were back to making out. We were both hard by this point and I could feel him grinding his crotch into mine, damn it felt so hot, I met each ground with a soft moan. I started pulling Sam's shirt off so he reluctantly separated our lips and helped me lift it over his head. Then he had me sit up so he could pull mine off too. The pants weren't on too much longer and soon enough we were both wearing nothing but our boxers. Sam laid me down and started kissing my neck; it sent shivers all through my body. Then he made his way down to my chest where he paid close attention to each of my sensitive nipples, sucking each one into his mouth and playing with it with his tongue, I was in pure heaven. He didn't wait long before he continues his way down, following my treasure trail down into my boxers, which had a very large tent. He grabbed my bulge and gave a couple good strokes to which I answered with moans. I watched as he slowly lowered himself down and started sucking on my head through the fabric, I let out a squeal, it felt so good, but I knew this was nothing compared to the real deal. Wasting no more time he quickly ripped off my boxers and threw them on the floor, and there I was in all my naked, horny, very hard, glory. Sam had a goofy look on his face, 'You are absolutely beautiful' he said and I couldn't help but blush and grin, 'thanks' I replied. Back into action he went, he grabbed my leaking rod and starting jacking me off, my lord it felt so good, I swear I could cum any second. Slowly he moved down and put the head of my cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue all around. 'You like that?' he asked with a grin, I was in such a state of pleasure all I could do was wipe the drool from my mouth and nod my head. Back at it he went, slowly bobbing up and down, up and down, each time taking a little more, until finally he had his nose buried in my pubes and my cock was down his throat. Just when I thought it couldn't feel any better he started humming in his throat and I couldn't hold back. My cock exploded in the back of his throat, 'fuckkkkkk' I screamed, and he swallowed my entire load except for a few drops that escaped from his mouth and ripped down his chin.

I turn myself around so we're face to face and I give him a slowly kiss, 'your turn I say'. He smiles and we switch positions. I don't waste any time, going right to work, moving my tongue all over his head. I can tell by the way he's moaning that I must be doing something right. I keep going down farther and farther until my nose is buried in his pubes then I reach up and start playing with his nipples, easing off his cock, but not taking it all the way out. He puts his hands on the back of my head and starts fucking my face. I start humming my throat like he did to me, and before i knew it my mouth was being filled with warm salty cum. I tried my hardest to swallow it all, but he shot so much I couldn't swallow fast enough.

Sam grabs my head and pulls me into another kiss; he's really good at it. He stops, puts his mouth to my ear and whispers 'Finn, I want you to fuck me now' I smile, more than happy to oblige, 'Are you sure you can handle all this?' I say with a chuckle, he smiles, 'I think I'll manage'. I get him to squirt some lube on my fingers as I begin to stretch him out; this is going to be a tight fit. I put one finger in; Sam scrunches up his face and makes a low groaning noise 'how is it?' I ask, 'it hurts a little, but in a good way' he replies. He takes a deep breath and I go for another, to which he answers with another groan, this time it was almost a moan of pleasure. Slowly I work a third in and then a forth, by now I've got him begging me to fuck him, and the only sounds he's making are those of pleasure. I go to reach for the condoms and lube but he slaps my hand away, I look at him with confusion, 'I want to do it for you' he says, 'ok' I reply. He opens the condom and slips it onto my cock; next he pours some lube into his hands and starts stroking me. I know I just came, but if he keeps it up I'm not going to last. Now that he's good and stretched, and I'm all lubed up I position my cock at his entrance and slowly work the head in, 'fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck' he moans into a pillow. My eyes nearly roll back into my head with pleasure, 'you're… so…. Fucking… tight' I say, barely able to make a sentence. I let him get used to the head and when he gives me the thumbs up I push in a little more, and then some more, and so on until my whole cock is buried in his ass. Slowly I start thrusting, and he is leaning back meeting each of my thrusts with a sound of desire. He was so tight, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, and judging by his face, neither was he. I reach down and start jacking his cock in rhythm of my thrusts and soon enough I feel his balls tighten and he blasts his load all over my sheets, as he climaxes his ass tightens, nearly cutting off circulation in my cock, and I pump his ass pull of seed. I collapse on top of him, both of us our out of breathe, he turns his head enough for our lips to meet, I give him a quick peck on the lips and turn to put my mouth to his ear, 'I love you so much Sam' I whisper to him. I didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling. 'I love you too Finn' he replies 'more than you know'. We were both exhausted, we fell asleep just as we were, my arm draped over Sam, my cock in his ass, and smiles on both of our faces.

**- A/N - Sorry it took so long School and work tend to fill my days, but as long as you all keep reviewing and reading I'll keep writing. PS this is my first ever sex scene so I want double the amount of reviews! And don't forget to let me know how you want the story to play out, I want your suggestions!**

******* SO SORRY! I've had this story finished since mid-march, but I got busy with work & school, then I went to Europe, so I never got it posted, hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me 3 **

**-T**


End file.
